sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Big Sky Motion Pictures
}} Big Sky Motion Pictures was founded in Los Angeles as a film production company by C.E.O. Mars Callahan and executive producer Rand Chortkoff.Big Sky Motion Pictures website, "About Us", accessed 01-09-2009 Though claiming to relocate to Louisiana after 'financial setback in 2007', Big Sky Motion Pictures appears to have continued business in Los Angeles. Their last completed film in 2007, What Love Is, starred major Hollywood actors Cuba Gooding, Jr. and Matthew Lillard. It was released to only 42 cinemas, played for one week, and grossed $18,901.Box Office Mojo In 2008, Big Sky Motion Pictures, Rand Chortkoff and Mars Callahan were ordered to desist-and-refrain from illicit selling of securities in the State of California for the movie Spring Break '83.Dbo.ca.gov Apparently out of investor-funds, Big Sky never finished Spring Break '83, and had some trouble paying the vendors and workers, but seem to have settled the lawsuits privately.Law360.com In January 9, 2012, a Judgment of Permanent Injunction, Civil Penalties and Ancillary Relief in the State of California was issued against 'Defendants Big Sky Motion Pictures, L.L.C., Spring Break ’83 Production, L.L.C., Spring Break ’83 Distribution, L.L.C., Spring Break ’83, Rand Jay Chortkoff ... permanently enjoined from engaging in, committing, aiding and abetting, or performing directly or indirectly, by any means whatsoever, from (1) violating Corporation Code Section 25401 - offering for sale of securities by means of written or oral communications which includes any untrue statements of material fact or fails to state material facts (2) Corporation Code 25110 – offering to sell offering the sale of securities unless such security or transaction is qualified or exempted qualification (3) violating the Desist and Refrain Order issued by the Commissioner by offering and selling unqualified, non-exempt securities (4) destroying any records for a period of (3) years. Mr. Mars Callahan was the Chief Executive Officer, Director and owner of Big Sky Motion Pictures, L.L.C., Spring Break ’83 Production, L.L.C., Spring Break ’83 Distribution, L.L.C., Spring Break ’83, during which time this Permanent Injunction to be issued.'Otcmarkets.com In February 2014, staff from Big Sky Motion Pictures were exposed by CBS News for lying and attempting to defraud reporters who posed as potential investors.CBS News On February 20, 2014, Rand Chortkoff from Big Sky Motion Pictures, and three others, was indicted by the US Justice Department for committing securities fraud to entice investors.Sec.gov In May 2014, Mars Callahan was released from the board of Gawk, who had development-rights to the film Poker Junkies, due to not disclosing the above securities fraud injunction and misuse of corporate funds. Productions *''Spring Break '83Delta Groove, August 28, 2008, "Spring Break '83 In The Editing Room", accessed 01-09-2009Nl.newsbank.com The Advocate, November 8, 2007, "More extras sought for movie filming in La.", accessed 01-09-2009New Orleans City Business, July 11, 2007, "Hollywood film company wants roots in Louisiana.", accessed 01-09-2009Eclectogroove, "Spring Break '83 update", accessed 01-09-2009 *What Love Is'' (2007)Accessmylibrary.com Decatur Daily, March 28, 2007, "Somerville woman goes Hollywood: Radio show host relishes kiss on the cheek from Cuba.", accessed 01-09-2009Worst Previews, What Love Is, accessed 01-09-2009 *''Poolhall Junkies'' (2002) *''Double Down'' (2001) References External links * * as archived October 20, 2013 Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Film production companies of the United States